pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Newbery Medal
The John Newbery Medal is a literary award given by the Association for Library Service to Children, a division of the American Library Association (ALA). The award is given to the author of the most distinguished contribution to American literature for children. History Named for John Newbery, an 18th century English publisher of juvenile books, the Newbery Medal was proposed by Frederic G. Melcher in 1921, making it the first children's book award in the world. The medal was designed by Rene Paul Chambellan and depicts on an author giving his work (a book) to a boy and a girl to read. The Newbery and the Caldecott Medal are considered the two most prestigious awards for children's literature in the United States. When the winner is announced each January, bookstores sell out, libraries order copies and teachers add the book to their lesson plans. Many bookstores and libraries have Newbery sections; popular television shows interview the winners; textbooks includes lists of Newbery winners, and many master's and doctoral theses are written about them. Beside the one annual Medalist, the committee identifies a variable number of worthy runners-up as Newbery Honor Books. Though the Newbery Honor was initiated in 1971, specially cited runners-up for the Newbery Medal from previous years were retroactively named Newbery Honor books. As few as zero and as many as eight have been named, but from 1938 the number is one to five annual Honors. History The Newbery Medal was established June 22, 1921 at the American Library Association's annual conference. Proposed by Publishers Weekly editor Frederick Melcher, the idea was enthusiastically received by the children's librarians present. Though the award was organized by and voted on on by the ALA, Melcher provided much needed funds, who paid for the design and creation of the medal. According to the American Library Association's The Newbery and Caldecott Awards, Melcher and the ALA board agreed to establish the award for several reasons that related to children's librarians. They wanted to encourage quality, creative children's books and to demonstrate to the public that children's books deserve recognition and praise. In 1932 the committee felt it was important to encourage new authors in the field so a rule was made that an author who had already won a Newbery could only win again if the vote was unanimous. In 1958 the rule was felt unnecessary and was removed. Another change in 1963 made it clear that joint authors of a book were eligible for the award. Several more revisions and clarifications were added in the 1970s and 1980's. Criteria * The book must have been published in English in the United States the previous year. * The author must be a citizen or resident of the United States. * The book must be considered for its theme, presentation (clarity, accuracy and organization), plot, characters, setting, and style. * The book must relate to a child audience. * The book must contribute to literature. * The book must stand alone and not as a part of a multimedia presentation. Selection process As Barbara Elleman explained in The Newbery and Caldecott Awards, the original Newbery was based on votes by a selected jury of Children's Librarian Section officers. Books were first nominated by any librarian, then the jury voted for one favorite. Hendrik van Loon's non-fiction history book The Story of Mankind won with 163 votes out of 212. In 1924 the process was changed, and instead of using popular vote it was decided that a special award committee would be formed to select the winner. The award committee was made up of the Children's Librarian Section executive board, their book evaluation committee and three members at large. In 1929 it was changed again to the four officers, the chairs of the standing committees and the ex president. Nominations were still taken from members at large. In 1937 the American Library Association added the Caldecott Award, for "the artist of the most distinguished American Picture Book for Children published in the United States". That year an award committee selected the medal and honor books for both awards. In 1978 the rules were changed and two committees were formed of fifteen people each, one for each award. A new committee is formed every year,with "eight elected, six appointed, and one appointed Chair". Committee members are chosen to represent a wide variety of libraries, teachers and book reviewers. They read the books on their own time, then meet twice a year for closed discussions. Any book that qualifies is eligible, it does not have to have been nominated. Newbery winners are announced at the Midwinter Meeting of the American Library Association, help in January or February. The results of the committee vote is kept secret, and winners are notified by phone shortly before the award is announced. Controversy In October 2008, Anita Silvey, a children's literary expert, published an article in the School Library Journal criticizing the committee for choosing books that are too difficult for children. Anita Silvey (October 1, 2008). "Has the Newbery Lost Its Way?". School Library Journal. Lucy Calkins, the Reading and Writing Project at Columbia University's Teachers College agreed with Silvey: I can't help but believe that thousands, even millions, more children would grow up reading if the Newbery committee aimed to spotlight books that are deep and beautiful and irresistible to kids. But Pat Scales said, The criterion has never been popularity. It is about literary quality. How many adults have read all the Pulitzer-prize- winning books and ... liked every one? Some question a quest for exclusivity, or "equating children's book habits with adults'." Sarah Weinman (December 19, 2008). "Are the Newbery Medal judges out of touch with their readers?". The Guardian. John Beach, associate professor of literacy education at St. John's University in New York, compared the books that adults choose for children with the books that children choose for themselves and found that in the past 30 years, there is only 5% overlap between the Children's Choice Awards (International Reading Association) and the Notable Children's Books list (American Library Association). He has also stated that "the Newbery has probably done far more to turn kids off to reading than any other book award in children's publishing." Erica Perl responded: For starters, the real reasons kids don't read don't have anything to do with the Newbery medal—or any award. It has to do with the declining role of the book in our streaming-media culture and with socioeconomic realities. Erica S. Perl (December 19, 2008). "Captain Underpants Doesn't Need a Newbery Medal: In defense of the premier award in children's literature". Slate. Others argue that child appropriate books are important, not unpopular assignment of award winners.Sharon McKellar (December 18, 2008). "Washington Post Article". Heavy Medal: A Mock Newbery Blog. School Library Journal. About Strauss (2008), "Critics Say ...". In turn, about Silvey (2008). Newbery recipients Source: "Newbery Medals and Honor Books, 1922-Present" "Newbery Medal and Honor Books, 1922-Present". ALSC. ALA. Retrieved 2012-03-15. Yellow background highlights the Medalists. Multiple awards Robert Lawson alone has won both a Newbery Medal and a Caldecott Medal. Sharon Creech and Neil Gaiman have won both a Newbery Medal and a Carnegie Medal, the equivalent British award. Scott O'Dell and Jean Craighead George have won both a Newbery Medal and a Deutscher Jugendliteraturpreis, the equivalent German award. Newbery Medals Five authors have won two Newbery Medals. * E.L. Konigsburg, 1968, 1997 * Joseph Krumgold, 1954, 1960 * Lois Lowry, 1990, 1994 * Katherine Paterson, 1978, 1981 * Elizabeth George Speare, 1959, 1962 Konigsburg, Paterson, and Speare each wrote one Honor Book, also. Medal and Honor Many authors have won both the Newbery Medal and the Honor. *Lloyd Alexander *Avi *Beverly Cleary *Susan Cooper *Sharon Creech *Christopher Paul Curtis *Karen Cushman *Marguerite de Angeli *Meindert DeJong *Kate DiCamillo *Eleanor Estes *Elizabeth Enright *Rachel Field *Paul Fleischman *Paula Fox *Russell Freedman *Jack Gantos *Jean Craighead George *Elizabeth Janet Gray *Virginia Hamilton *Charles Hawes *Marguerite Henry *Irene Hunt *E. L. Konigsburg *Robert Lawson *Madeleine L'Engle *Lois Lenski *Robin McKinley *Cornelia Meigs *Scott O'Dell *Katherine Paterson *Richard Peck *Ellen Raskin *Cynthia Rylant *Kate Seredy *Elizabeth George Speare *Armstrong Sperry *Jerry Spinelli *Cynthia Voigt *Elizabeth Yates Multiple Honor Books ;Five Honors * Laura Ingalls Wilder, 1938 to 1944 ;Four Honors * Meindert DeJong, 1954 to 1957 * Jeanette Eaton, 1930 to 1951 * Genevieve Foster, 1942 to 1953 ;Three Honors *Mary & Conrad Buff *Padraic Colum *Alice Dalgliesh *Eleanor Estes *Nancy Farmer *Russell Freedman *Elizabeth Janet Gray *Virginia Hamilton *Agnes Hewes *Jennifer L. Holm *Clara Ingram Judson *Eloise Jarvis McGraw *Cornelia Meigs *Scott O'Dell *Anne Parrish *Gary Paulsen *Isaac Bashevis Singer *Zilpha Keatley Snyder *Jacqueline Woodson ;Two Honors *Julia Davis Adams *Avi *Claire Huchet Bishop *Bruce Brooks *Beverly Cleary *Christopher Paul Curtis *Wanda Gág *Patricia Reilly Giff *Marguerite Henry *Holling C. Holling *Mabel Leigh Hunt *Gerald W. Johnson *Lois Lenski *Jim Murphy *Walter Dean Myers *Mabel Robinson *Constance Rourke *Julia Sauer *Gary D. Schmidt *Kate Seredy *Katherine Shippen *Caroline Snedeker *William Steig *Mary Stolz *Hildegarde Swift *Laurence Yep *Ella Young See also * Caldecott Medal for outstanding American picture books * Carnegie Medal in Literature for outstanding children's books published in the United Kingdom * Coretta Scott King Award for outstanding children's books related to the African-American experience * Guardian Award for works of children's literature written by British or Commonwealth authors * Kate Greenaway Medal for outstanding works of illustration in children's literature from the United Kingdom * Laura Ingalls Wilder Medal for outstanding lifetime contribution to children's literature * Margaret Edwards Award * Mark Twain Readers Award * Nestlé Smarties Book Prize * Sequoyah Book Award References External links * Newbery Medal Home Page, American Library Association * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_qi3z2-sc3s The Newbery Video] (Part 2), written by Mona Kerby and funded by the International Reading Association highlights favorite Newbery Award books and authors. * Choices Booklists: Children’s Choices * Interview with Newbery Judge, on Beyond the Margins * Newbery Medal Winners and Honor Books (including cover art) at smallfrybooks * * Aboutread: Borrow Newbery Medal Winners from your local public library Category:American Library Association awards Category:Awards established in 1922 Category:United States children's literary awards